Pieces of the Past
by beaner008
Summary: Does it matter who they were before Zombieland?  How did Wichita and Little Rock become conartists?  Who were they running from? Who have they lost? Tallahassee and Columbus realize how complicated family can be.
1. Chapter 1: Post Playland

They drove into the night. The lights from Pacific Playland faded from view. All that lay before them was the dark night and what little they could see by their headlights. Wichita felt her hands grip tighter onto the steering wheel. She was trying her utmost to stay focused on the road. She had broken one of her rules. She took one less brick down from the wall that had taken her years to build. She felt Columbus's eyes on her.

Did he want more from her? She had given him too much already.

Columbus glanced into the back seat to make sure that Tallahassee's snores and Little Rock's silence meant that they were actually asleep. He knew that Wichita was freaking out. He could see it on her face. He could feel it in the tension in the car.

"So, uh,-'' he began.

"Just because I told you my name, Ohio, doesn't mean you can use it. Okay?" Wichita didn't wait for a reply. "If you're going to say something, you better spit it out."

"I was, um, just going to ask you – well, actually, I really just wanted to say that I'm grateful. –''

"For this shit fuck of a situation?" Wichita said was mild amusement. She tried her best not to show that she felt badly for crushing his honesty.

"That we were able to find each other, all of us, . . . despite the zombies and all," Ohio said quietly, his voice fading at the end.

"Thanks – I guess," Wichita's voice was soft.

Columbus decided to go for the plunge. He was going to say what was really on his mind.

"I don't expect fireworks," he began.

"Good, because there is no one but zombies to fire them," she retorted quickly.

"What I mean is that I don't expect things to change. Clearly, you have trust issues to work out." Columbus felt Wichita's eyes on him and immediately his eyes looked from her face to his hands. "What I'm trying to say is. . . or the point is that . . . I'm sticking around."

Wichita gave a small smile, but continued to look straight at the dark road. "Stick around." A phrase that seemed so simple, as if you had a choice in the matter. Wichita knew that people rarely did. Wichita's thoughts were interrupted because, as usual, Columbus couldn't contain himself for more questions.

"So, um, how did you – well, I guess what I mean to ask is why did you become a conartist?"

Wichita looked over at him with a small smirk. She wondered about this guy. Her life certainly hadn't been a predictable one and it had been far from normal. She never thought she would be transparent though, certainly to a guy like this.

"Who said I was?" she said casually turning back to the road.

Columbus shifted in his seat to look at her.

"Are you kidding me? You don't just need smarts to heist a car and sob to get your way for rifles. Admit it, you've been doing this a long time. Little Rock is surely a professional. Man!" His voice was more challenging than curious.

Wichita gave a sigh of surrender. Before she could respond, Columbus's impatience got the best of him again.

"I mean are you really even sisters?" his tone sounded as if he was saying a punch line. As if he knew the answers, but he was simply trying to get some sort of reaction. The reaction

he immediately received from Wichita told him that it wasn't funny.

Her eyes glared at him. It stung.

"Why would you say that?" she asked her voice soft but fierce.

"I was just – I'm sorry – I didn't mean . . ." his voice trailed off. He tried to recover. "Of course you are . . ."

"She's the one thing that I've always counted on. And she counts on me." Wichita's jaw tightened. In a harsher voice, she continued. "The answer to your first question is as long as I can remember. And to answer your second, we have the same parents and she is everything I have left in this world."

Columbus knew he had entered no man's land. He turned back slowly in his seat and didn't speak again until the sun came up.

Tallahassee sat in the back seat looking from the back of Columbus's head to Wichita's. There was something in the air. And it wasn't good. He glanced over at Little Rock who just shrugged. He finally asked. Clearing his throat.

"Did you get into a lover's spat already?" He scoffed. "It's been what 100 miles?"

He felt Little Rock punch him in the arm. She shot him an unimpressed look that said 'subtle.'

"What I mean to say is – what the hell happened to make you so pissed off and you so . . . . sulky?"

Columbus looked over at Wichita hoping for some guidance. Wichita didn't answer. Tallahassee folded his arms in annoyance and sat back against the back seat in defeat.

"Look there's a gas station," Little Rock pointed out. "We should fill up."

They all got out of the car. Columbus pumped the gas as the rest of them watched with the guns up waiting for a snarl or a scream from a hidden zombie. Little Rock was closest to Columbus watching the front of the SUV.

"You asked her an intimate question, didn't you?" she asked quietly not looking back at Columbus.

Although she couldn't see his face, she knew his face was blank with confusion.

"You asked about her? About us, I mean. My sister doesn't do intimacy. Her telling you her name is the biggest step you're going to get for a long time." Her voice was informative without being harsh. "Give it time. You always want her to think she has the upper hand, whether she does or not."

Little Rock's back was still turned but Columbus could hear the grin in her voice.

Columbus gave a small smirk and the pump stopped. The tank was full. Wichita looked over her shoulder at Columbus when she heard the tank pump pop. She didn't make eye contact with him but she was reminded of how easily this had become a routine. As they all carefully made their way back into the car, she caught a glimpse of her sister. This was their life. She wished so badly that it could be how it was before the infection, when they were running not from zombies but from the family business.

Her mind slowly back into a memory.


	2. Chapter 2: A Family Outing

Part 2

Six years earlier, the world had yet to be hit with apocalypse. Her childhood seemed idyllic in hindsight but it was not 1997 anymore where she worried about first kisses and if she would be able to get into the rated R movie. Nor was she battling the pains of pre-adolescence as she balanced coning people to believe that she was in junior high while simultaneously feeling the school's stresses. She was now sixteen years old and still in the family business. She didn't stick around for the way of life, but because she didn't want to leave her sister or her father. Plus, she never got close enough to anyone else to ever want to leave.

Wichita gave a slight smile coming back to the present to the SUV from her memory. She didn't lie to Columbus when she told him that she had told him about Scotty Lynch. She simply left out the part that she was working a con that required her to be three years older to get close to the target's son. Her mind drifted back to six years earlier.

Her father had always been a con artist. However, she never knew that was what it was called. While her childhood up until that moment had seemed perfect, it might have been slightly unusual to others. Most girls didn't go out with their dad's every weekend to pull cons or go to the desert shooting range. Her mom wasn't any better. She was always knew the science of smooth lying and elaborate stories. Her now six year old sister knew more about con-ing than she ever did at that age. But the way that her younger sister lied was scary. She was so deeply entrenched in the pretend that she sometimes feared that her sister had lost herself. She was wrong.

She understood over time that her sister simply had a blind hope in what they did. She put all that she had into the cons not because she believed in them but because she had faith that somehow Krista and her father miraculously had a handle on what was happening.

Krista looked around at the shelves pretending to be interested in the merchandise. Her mother entered the store. For years of practice, she knew not to acknowledge her. She focused more on the merchandise. Her mother was wearing tight fitting clothes. She had a look of panic on her face.

"You have to help me!"

The man was she was pleading to was in his mid thirties. This was a fancy store. It's dresses were being solid for over $300. The man tried to stay calm as he looked down at the woman.

"Ma'am, this isn't the store for you, I'm sorry we can't help you." His voice was beginning to waiver.

"Please, sir, my boyfriend's a comin'. I need to pay him off. Please let me just take a loan."

"Ma'am, I'm callin' the police," the man said determinedly, but didn't move toward the phone.

Something was holding him back. His conscious, his hope that he could do something better. And that's what her family counted on.

Krista looked around the room making sure that was no one else there. They had planned on this. It was the end of the day. Everyone had gone home besides this one manager. Her mother continued to look desperately at the sales clerk.

"Please, sir. Please let me take a loan. I will work here for years to pay it off. . . ." her voice trailed off .

Her mother saw the man that the manger guessed was her boyfriend, approach. Her mother looked desperately at the manager. The manager looked fearfully at the man approaching the store through the backdoor. There was a small child in his arms with a gun at her head. The little girl had tears streaming down her face. Krista had to give her sister credit, man that girl could cry on command.

"Well, well, here you are," he father said seriously. "Come with me, darlin', and I will let your daughter live."

Krista watched her mother look at the manager desperately. Her mother was pleading. The manager's face changed. He was going to be a hero. Just what they wanted.

"I'll pay you," he said trying his best to be brave. "For the girl and her mother."

Her father's face revealed a slight grin. "How much do you have, boy? I only take cash. And don't be lyin' or you'll be sleeping with one eye open the rest of your life."

"One thousand here and two more in the back." He voice remained unwavering.

Krista took her cue.

"Please just give it to him," she sobbed.

The manager looked at her in surprise and then back at the helpless woman, her daughter and the crazy boyfriend. Before he could say anything else, Krista watched her father shake her sister more.

"Go get the rest of the money. Quickly, or all of their lives are on you."

The manager took one last look at everyone and ran into the back. They all stayed in the same positions with the same expressions on their faces, except Krista glanced at her sister and gave her a slight wink of approval. The manager came back into the room with a bag of money.

"Just give it here and I'll let these ladies go."

The manager gave one last brave look at us all and handed the man the money. Krista's father released her sister who went straight to her mother.

"Thank you," her mother sobbed holding her close.

Krista watched as her father gave a nod and ran out the back.

"How can we ever thank you?" Krista heard her mother ask pleadingly. "I will keep to my promise, I will work for every day. When should I start tomorrow?"

The manager looked at her in surprise. His adrenaline was fading. He couldn't believe that this just happened. Krista approached him.

"You were so brave," she said with a hint of flirtation. "Call me. I'm going to wait for the police outside."

The manager looked at her surprised. Krista gave a small smile.

"I called them while you were being a hero," she grinned.

Krista gave him her card and started for the door. He didn't call after her. She exchanged looks subtly with her sister and her mother before she disappeared out into the dark night.

She walked confidently down the street. Looking over her shoulder and waiting for a slight second she followed the back alleys for a few blocks. She looped around to a busy street and caught a taxi. She got out at a crowded corner and walked four more blocks and then took another taxi. Finally, she ended up on another crowded street at an old town house. She finally stopped at the second floor at the last door on the right. She unlocked it. After peering her shoulder one last time, she opened it.

"About time, kiddo," her father laughed. "That guy was a pansy ass bitch, eh?"

Krista gave a soft smile as she took off her boots. She began to change and pack up her belongings. After such a big heist as that, the family rule was to move on. When she was about finished, the door creaked open. She didn't look up because she knew who it was. Her sister climbed up next to her.

"Where are we going now?" her sister asked curiously.

"To a new place, kiddo" Krista said with a smile as she pulled her sister close.

"Do you think we can play a family in the next place? I like those visits the best," her voice was hopeful while not being wistful.

Krista looked down at her with a sigh. She felt as if she had a more normal childhood, despite its deception. She couldn't help but feel bad for her sister. What this all she would ever know?

After trading cars and splitting up the money, the family broke up and drove across two states before meeting up again. It was the routine. They needed to not stick out. Each day they drove with someone different. Eventually they would meet up after Krista's father repainted the license plates and switched cars at least twice.

They settled in a small hotel room after their routine week on the road. It was long enough for Krista's father to grow facial hair and for her mom and her sister to dye their hair or get hair cuts. They always tried their best to cover their tracks.

Later that night, Krista tried her best to keep her sister distracted from the fact that her mother was getting drunk. However, in a small hotel room and with her mother being the woman she was, it was a difficult task. Krista never questioned her mother's love. She knew it wasn't there. What she questioned was why her mother stuck around.

Krista stirred in her sleep a few hours later. She could feel her sisters small frame snuggled up against her. She kept her eyes closed started to fall back asleep, but the murmurs of her parents' voices brought her back to the waking world.

"What's the next big gig?" Krista heard her mother ask.

Krista remained still.

"I don't know if we should do another big gig, honey," her father said quietly. "We should lay low. Our number one priority isn't the money."

"It's the girls," her mother sighed in drunken frustration. "I know, but remember the good old days? When it was just you and me?"

Krista felt her heart skip a beat. She heard her father hesitate.

"That was sixteen years ago. We can't keep having this conversation. We love them-" His angry whispers were getting louder.

"Sixteen years ago, Frank, she shouldn't have happened. Nothing should have happened six years ago either," her voice was raging. Her voice calmed at the next comment she made, but remained enraged all at the same time. "Twenty years ago shouldn't have happened . . ."

Krista heard her father get up.

"You're drunk. Stop talking. You can't continue to want to disown them. I won't put up with it."

Her mother gave a scoff.

"Sure you will, Frank," her words slurred. "You always do. I gave birth to them. You don't think I try to love them every damn day? I do. But you know what I think about? Those nine months of hell they put us through. The crying when they are babies. . . . I won't do this anymore."

"Fuck you," his words sneered.

There was a long pause before he started again and when he did his words were soft but distinct and dripping with meaning.

"If you want out, no one's holding you here."

With those words, he turned out the last lamp.

If Krista had a dime for every time she heard a conversation like this, she would be a rich woman. However, hearing it more frequently never made her feel any better. It made it hurt worse. Her mother had run off to go on her own adventure multiple times. But for some reason, she always came back. Not knowing when she would leave next hurt just as much as not having her there at all. Krista pulled her sister close and shut her eyes and tried to will herself to sleep.

The next morning when Krista woke up she heard a car leaving outside. She gave a light sigh. She knew it was her mother. She sat up slowly in time for her father to come in. He gave her a slightly deflated look.

"Sorry, kiddo," he said as he sat down next to her careful not to wake her sister.

Her father certainly had not been the perfect man. She had to grow up quickly. Despite several levels of maturity, even though she was sixteen, every time her mother left she felt as if she was eight years old again.

She watched his father for a moment. He always looked so worn out. From far away he always looked like a hero. Close-up, he was a man worn from dreams that were never fulfilled. He gave a pained smile.

"You know what will make us all feel better?"

Krista gave a small smile.

"Pacific Playland?" she asked expectantly.

He gave a smirk and a nod.

Wichita was brought back to the present in a jolt. She was in the back seat of the car. She looked around her. Immediately spotting that Little Rock, who sat next to her, was fine, she looked ahead of them to the road.

"Great," she muttered, unimpressed.

There was a herd of zombies running toward their car. Tallahassee looked back at them with a mischievous smile.


	3. Chapter 3: Building Walls Back Up

Chapter 3

"Get locked and loaded! It's killin' time," his voice was saturated with excitement.

Wichita examined their surroundings. They were in a town. Maybe it used to be a city. There were so many directions for them to go. However, they all knew that in order for them to stay alive, the zombies needed to stay out of the SUV.

Wichita put her hand on her sister's shoulder and moved her gun around her. She shot out the window aiming accurately at the pack of zombies moving toward them. Little Rock climbed over the seat and took Tallahassee's place in the driver's seat. Talhassee grabbed another gun and stood up through the sunroof. Columbus continued to shoot the best he could with his double barrel. Wichita continued to shoot every zombie he aimed at. It was as if she didn't believe in him.

Little Rock drove the car around them, making sure to keep the windows on the same side as the charging zombies so that people could continue shooting. Tallahassee glanced over the fallen, newly dead zombies. He focused on the next row of zombie making their way toward the car. Columbus and Wichita also had their attention on the passenger side of the car trying their best to get the zombies that Tallahassee missed. Little Rock put her foot more on the gas and drove straight, hoping that the road wouldn't be a dead end.

She looked up when she didn't hear anymore shots. The road in front of her was littered with abandoned cars. The downtown area was deserted. There was no noise. Not until Columbus opened his mouth.

"What did you do that for?" he asked accusingly.

"What are you talking about?" Wichita asked just as defensively.

Little Rock put the car in park. She turned to look at the seething couple. The last time she checked they were just shooting over 50 zombies. And they won. What could they possibly be yelling at each other about?

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Little Rock asked as she looked from Wichita to Columbus and then back to Tallahassee.

"Half of your shots were wasted on exactly what I was shooting at. I thought we were trying to be efficient here and not waste amo!" His voice had risen.

However angry Columbus was, Wichita simply stared at him at disbelief. She cracked a small smile.

"Are you kidding me?" she asked more amused than annoyed. She looked at her sister and Tal for support. "What exactly are you trying to pick a fight about? Plus, perhaps I was aiming at the same zombies because sometimes you have to pause to reload your little gun. I was trying to cover you."

Before Columbus could answer, Tallahassee cut him.

"Shut the fuck up, both of you," he said angrily. "Don't get your panties in a wad! Let's get out of here."

Wichita glared over at Columbus for one last look. If he was going to pick a fight about something, it shouldn't be her shooting.

As the darkness settled around them and they got further out of town the tension in the car could be cut with a knife.

"We need to stop," Little Rock said finally breaking the silence. Her voice was almost apologetic for interrupting.

"Forget it," Columbus said "We're barely on the outskirts of town. This place is ready to explode. It'll be suicide."

"Well, we need to figure out something because we're almost out of gas again," Little Rock said a matter of factly.

After a bit more arguing they finally settled on a nearby gas station. Before they opened the doors, Tallahassee turned to the "happy" couple.

"Drop the bullshit. There are four of here and you are annoying the hell out of me. Have your little baby fight and get it over with please. Little Rock and I will take care of the gas you too are on lookout."

A moment later they were all at their positions.

"What happened?" Wichita asked her gun cocked and ready.

"I realized something," Columbus said his voice unreadable. "I realized that you're too scared to be in this and I guess my realizing that was me hating you for a few hundred miles."

Wichita was pissed and amused all at once. His honesty was surprising, just like his outburst in the car after they first met. This was certainly not what she expected. And honestly, she didn't really know how to respond.

"Maybe I am," she said. "But things are a little more complicated than that don't you think?"

She was trying her best to stand her ground.

"We live in Zombieland — ''

"Exactly!" Wichita said her voice rising. "I like you Columbus I do, but we've barely known each other for a month now. I can't cling onto anyone right now."

"I see that you're scared. We all are." Columbus's voice changed and heighted. "I think I take one step forward with you and you pull away from me. I'm tired of it. You don't trust me because all that you've lost before this point. And if we're going to survive-"

"You don't know anything about us!" Wichita said upset.

"Well, if you haven't noticed, I'm trying," Columbus replied

"Clearly, we're moving to fast. So whatever it is that we've had before, don't expect anything more," Wichita lowered her gun slightly. Her voice suddenly softened. "Sorry."

Columbus stared at her. He wasn't sure what he had expected. Perhaps he should have thought it through more. He knew from the beginning that she was complex. Hell, they were in Zombieland. As angry as he was with her, he almost expected this. And because of that, he knew that he would never leave this new family by choice. This was still where he wanted to be.

Wichita saw him staring at her sympathetically. She didn't do that. She didn't need him to feel badly for her.

"We're good!" she heard her sister yell over her shoulder.

Tallahassee led with Little Rock toward the store.

"What are you doing?" Columbus asked.

"Twinkies, spit fuck. Plus the rugrat is hungry and so am I," Tallahassee replied annoyed. "Get your asses in gear do that we can get in and get out."

Columbus and Wichita conceded and headed in behind the two.

Wichita caught up with Little Rock.

"What happened?" Little Rock asked as her sister wrapped her arm around her letting her gun fall to her side.

"We –uh- I guess we broke up. We weren't really together to begin with though," Wichita said lightly.

Little Rock looked at her with brief sadness but not long enough for her sister to take note.

"That sucks," she responded as they entered the store.

"Kinda, but not really. I think it's for the best," Wichita said. It sounded like she was trying to convince herself more than she was Little Rock.

They walked up and down a few aisles for a moment or two. Wichita felt so uncomfortable. She was angry, she was upset, she was sad. Whatever she and Columbus had was something she had never experienced. He was a gupy for Christ's sakes. She couldn't help but still feeling terrible. This was not how she wanted to feel.

Little Rock stared at a cereal box of Frosted Flakes. She could still hear her voice.

"This is the most sacred cereals. Of everything that you learn from me, know that this is essential."

Wichita touched her sister's arm, almost like tagging her in a game, bringing Little Rock out of the memory.

"We're leaving, c'mon." Wichita started to walk away and then realized that her sister wasn't behind her.

"We can't bail because things get complicated."

"Yes, we can. It's the end of the world! We can do what we want."

"Exactly, Krista! It's the end of the world. I adore you. I love you, but I'm not just going to bail on the only other two people we have left! I'm not you!"

Wichita stared at her sister for a moment.

"Where did that come from?" she asked her.

"I just – I just don't want to run, okay?"

Before receiving an answer, Little Rocked grabbed a box of Frosted Flakes from the shelf. It was seeing this that Wichita knew. She watched her sister walk away from her down the aisle for a moment before following her back out to the truck. She knew that she owed it to her to stick around.


	4. Chapter 4: Zombies & Pasts Collide

Chapter 4

Tallhassee shifted his weight in the seat. While there was an unspoken truth that this was now his family, he was amused that he forgot how difficult it was to have a family. Darkness had fallen around them once again. He had pulled the sunroof open to that he could stare periodically at the sky. It was amazing that the stars remained unchanged as the world beneath them had changed to drastically. He could rely on the stars

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Little Rock rustle. She had been asleep for over an hour. Her eyes flickered open and she glanced around her without really moving. She looked over at him with a tilt of her head. Without saying a word, he went back to his previous position staring up at the stars and occasionally watching the road. It's amazing how much easier it was to multitask in Zombieland. The windows were rolled down and the breeze flowed gently through the car. For awhile all they could hear were the far off crickets and the graceful beat of their breaths.

"Do you think it matters who we used to be before Zombieland?" Little Rock asked quietly.

Tallahssee didn't look over at her. He remembered watching her storm off on Wichita at the store. Wondering what was up, and what it had to do with Frosted Flakes, but still he didn't really want to care.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"I think that it's complicated."

"Fuckin' right," Tallahassee muttered. "You can make your life what you want it to be in Zombieland."

"Yeah, you've got to be killers to survive," Little Rock muttered as she stared out the window beside her.

Tallahassee turned at this. He realized that he didn't really know these girls. Granted, up until this point he didn't really care.

"You're not a bad person because you kill the living dead," Tallahassee advised as he looked back at the road.

Little Rock looked at him. Tallahassee looked away from the road back at her and realized that she might not be talking about the zombies. He didn't know what to say, but he knew that he didn't want to say anything. He wasn't going to care for her. He would do his best to make sure she wasn't eaten by any of the spitfuckin' zombies, but that was it. He wasn't a father anymore. He refused to be.

Suddenly, the two of them saw a set of lights in the distance. It wasn't a billboard or a old motel. It was a house, sets of houses. Maybe 5 or 6. They all had a glimmering light on.

"Well, that's suicide," Little Rock muttered as she remembered that the lights from Pacific Playland attracted the zombies.

It was far enough away that they didn't reach the houses until the morning mist settled around them. Tallahassee was still focused on these houses. He still couldn't understand why there were so many lights on.

Columbus watched Wichita stir in the back seat. She met his eyes immediately. She gave a slight smile. Columbus was almost positive that it read something like "I'm sorry that things didn't work out, but I'm glad we're still here together." Perhaps that was his imagination, but he liked to think that was what she was thinking. Together they turned their attention toward the front seat.

"What's going on?" Wichita was the first to ask.

"We might be making some new friends, so get ready," Tallahassee forewarned as they got closer to a cluster of houses.

Tallhassee started slowing the car and Columbus couldn't help but feel panic rise within him.

"Should we even be stopping? I mean, this just seems like a terribly bad idea," his rambling voice was unacknowledged.

"There could be more supplies here," Tallhassee said. "And Twinkies."

"Are you serious?" Columbus practically squeaked

"I agree with him. This just seems like a bad idea," Little Rock argued.

"No, it's a stupid, idiotic idea," Wichita reinforced.

Tallahassee refused to listen. Surely, he wasn't going to go in unarmed. They would be locked and ready. The houses themselves looked like they had been looted long before. Furniture was scattered outside. Windows were broken and you could se inside that things were a mess.

Tallahassee ignored everyone as they exchanged looks and got out of the car. He fired a shot into the air with confidence. Asix zombies came sprinting toward them from the bushes and the back gardens. Immediately the four of them were ready and the zombies were down in moments.

As the dust settled, Columbus looked around. This wasn't how he wanted to start his morning. Leave it up to Tallahassee to ruin his peaceful slumber. He looked over at everyone and they were taking in their surroundings. There were big lights here. They stood high and reminded Columbus of ones he'd seen on the football field from his dorm window.

"I think this place is meant to attract zombies," Columbus said as he made an unconscious step closer to the truck.

Tallahassee stared at the lights. The little spit fuck was right. Why would anyone want to attract these suckers? There were shots from the back of the house Tallahassee put his rifle to his shoulder. Zombies don't shoot. Before he could think any further a slew of zombies came around the corner of one of the houses.

"Get in the truck!" Tallahassee roared as they all shot the best they could over their shoulders.

Little Rock caught Tallhassee's eye and grabbed the keys and scrambled first into the driver's seat and started the car. Columbus shot the best he could, but with his puny double barrel, Tallhassee and Wichita were covering him. Aware that it wasn't the time to be frustrated he rushed into the truck and reloaded. There were tons of them, he thought. Where did them come from and what were they doing? There must have been at least one hundred.

Tallahassee stood through the roof of the truck alongside Wichita and were shooting as many as they could. Suddenly they felt the truck lurch a bit. Little Rock floored it and the zombies were far behind them, disappearing on the horizon.

Columbus laid against the back seat. Catching his breath. He needed his inhaler. Or something that was a rush. He reached into the back seat. Then he stopped. He remembered his rule. Slowly, and cautiously he turned around.

"FUCK! Stop the car!"

Little Rock slammed on the breaks and everyone turned to face Columbus. His horrified and confused look continued to stare into the back seat. Tallahassee and Wichita had their guns out ready to shoot. They followed Columbus's terrified and confused gaze to the back seat where a scruffy man was kneeling in the back. His hands were up as if he was surrendering.

Tallhassee's guns were still aimed straight at the man's head. He couldn't help but notice Wichita's gun lower slightly, but then regain itself.

"Get the fuck out of my truck," he said sternly. "You have until I count to three. One - . . . "

The man scowled a little but began to climb out.

"Oh sorry," Columbus mumbled as he moved toward the middle so that the scruffy new cowboy could climb over the passenger seats to get out.

"Listen, I know this doesn't look good," he said. His voice was thick and husky.

He looked to be in his mid twenties. He had dark thick hair and his eyes were fierce and small. He had a confident stride. And Tallahassee didn't like the look of him. People don't sneak into his truck. They ask permission.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Tallahassee asked unamused. She was standing outside of the truck now and all of them were looking at him.

"I ran out of ammo and I needed a ride," he said with only a slight plead that Tallahassee didn't buy.

He was now standing at the side of the road. His surrendering hands were lowered. His t-shirt, jeans and hiking boots did not look comfortable on him. They looked unnatural.

"Where?" Columbus asked noticing that Wichita couldn't take his eyes off of him.

"Anywhere but here. Being alone in Zombieland isn't that fun," he smiled.

"So you want to mouch off of us?" Wichita spat cattily.

His eyes lingered on her for a moment and then he glanced into the driver's seat and saw Little Rock who stared back at him. Columbus couldn't read what was happening but something was happening.

"I guess so," he said confidently. "Can't you cut me a break?"

"We need to chat about it first," Tallahassee muttered and they all closed their windows.

Little Rock started the car. Columbus stopped her.

"I think we should actually talk about it," he finally said. Wichita shot him a look.

The four of them sat in the truck in silence for what seemed like forever. Finally, Columbus spoke.

"Okay, I'll start. I think we should help him," he said innocently.

"No way in hell," Wichita muttered angrily. She caught Little Rock's eye briefly but they both looked away.

Tallahassee watched the two exchange glances. He getting a feeling in the pit of him stomach. He wasn't hungry nor did he need to take a dump, he was suspicious.

"He's not a zombie. Aren't we all fighting for the same cause? Or against it?" Columbus asked. "I mean really?"

Wichita shot him a death glare.

"He's not coming. That's the end of it. Let's drive."

"A little help here," Columbus said looking at Tallahassee for guidance.

"I'm not having someone join us that we can't trust," Tallhassee said. "The girls here don't trust him."

"Well, they held us up and carjacked us. I don't think that they are a good example." Columbus let out a scoffed laugh. No one else found him amusing.

Tallahassee rolled down his window.

"Why on earth should we help you?" he asked sneering.

"Because I'm fast on my feet and resourceful," he replied. "And when I have a gun, I have an accurate shot."

Columbus heard Wichita let out a stifled laugh.

"He's coming," said Tallahassee casually. Wichita's eyes flared. "I don't exactly trust him, but I would rather he come so that we can keep an eye on him."

"No-'' Wichita practically screamed.

"It doesn't matter who you were before Zomebieland. The past is the past." Little Rock's voice echoed in the car bringing it to stillness.

Columbus looked into the backseat as Wichita looked at the back of Little Rock's head with a mixture of betrayal, hurt, and sadness.

"Fine," Wichita consented and Little Rock came to sit in the back seat with Columbus and Wichita. She avoided Wichita's gaze and she situated herself on the other side of Columbus. Columbus couldn't help but feel the truck get smaller at that moment.

"You get to ride shotgun, spit fuck," Talahassee greeted the new cowboy.

He hesitated but he finally opened in the door.

"I'm -''

"No names," Tallahassee said as he started the car.

"I'm Jersey," he finally said.

"Well, Jersey, nut up and shut up," Tallahassee commanded as her floored the trucked and sped forward.

Jersey glanced in the back seat and could see Wichita glaring at him. He arched an eyebrow in amusement. And turned to face forward. Little Rock was sitting right behind him and she was leaning against the window. He stared at her through the side view mirror. He hunched down slightly so that he could see her a little better. Two years, she had grown a lot. Suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see Wichita who sat in the middle seat with her rifle up to him.

"Knock it off," she muttered.

"What the hell?" Columbus asked as he truend from the other side window to see what had Wichita's attention.

"Nothing . . ." Wichita murmured and went back to staring sullenly out the front.

Columbus studied Jersey. He couldn't be more than a few years older than he and Wichita. Before Zombieland, his relationships were conducted through a silver screen, either his computer or television. Jersey wasn't Little Rock's father, was he? Was he an old boyfriend? An old enemy? Columbus's mind dove into countless possibilities.

Tallahassee looked at the disgruntled Wichita to Columbus and back to Jersey. Silence seemed to suffocate the air. It was awkward and weird. They finally decided to camp out somewhere fore the night. He spotted a cluster of houses in the distance.

"We can make the most of this daylight and check out that area."

He could feel everyone's attention shift toward the houses.

"Do we really need to stop?" Little Rock asked.

"We're running low on supplies and the town looks like a good place to stock up, refuel and get some rest," Tallahassee replied looking over his shoulder.

Everyone seemed to be too pissed or too tired, or both to care and so he we on. They stopped for gas. Before they got out to take their positions Jersey spoke up.

"I need a gun," he said almost demandingly as Tallahassee had a hand on the door handle.

Columbus watched Tallahassee cautiously as Tallahassee turned to look at Jersey. He raised his eyebrows unimpressed. He kneaded his lips and stared straight at Jersey. The tension could be cut with a knife.

"Little Rock, give Jesey what's under the seat. There you go, hot stuff."

Tallhassee got out of the truck. Jersey looked back at the three in the back seat. Wichita shot Jersey a smug look and released the safety in her rifle and got out. Columbus watched as Little Rock cautiously handed Jersey hedge clippers. He watched after her as she grabbed her automatic and hopped out of the car so fast as if it was on fire.

"Are you kidding me?" Jersey asked annoyed.

"You need to at least try to get on his good side," Columbus warned as he got out.

The five of them filled up the tank without any problems. The town was eerily quiet. Columbus held the butt of his rifle up to his ear. It was going to happen. Something scary was going to jump out. He just knew it.

Suddenly there was a shot. Columbus looked in the direction of the shot. Wichita had shot a zombie coming out of the house ahead. He watched as about thirty more pour out of the windows and doors of the house. Armed and ready, they all fired. Columbus saw Jersey in front of him unsure of how to use it. Wichita fired at the zombies without sympathy. Her shots were accurate but even alongside Tallahassee's fiery determination they were getting closer. Columbus was trying to continue to reload and shoot the bastards as fast as he could but he couldn't keep up with them. He could feel as all of them moved steadily back toward the truck. Tallahassee's shots from both of his automatics banged in Columbus's ears. A Zombie was gaining ground on Little Rock who was shooting them as fast as possible. Columbus quickly reloaded his gun and went to shoot the handful of zombies rushing toward her. Suddenly, without warning Jersey swooped in front of him and gashed out three zombies with the hedge cutters. Guts went flying. It was rather stomach churning, Columbus noted. He watched as Wichita gave Jersey a slight, but thankful nod as she blindly shot at the zombied crowd. Columbus couldn't help but wish for that nod.

An hour later they had driven away from the small gas station and settled at an old farmhouse that stood aloof from the others. They put lights on a cluster of houses a few streets back to distract the zombies from the small amber lighting that peaked through the boards of the house they all now stayed.

They were scattered in the house. Columbus found himself snooping around the kitchen with Tallahassee who was rummaging through the pantry with such force Columbus was sure that he would conquer a twinkie if it wasn't already there. Columbus suddenly heard voiced through the closed door that led to the screened porch. He grabbed a glass and put his ear to the door. He heard that would help.

Columbus leaned against the back of the door of the house. Tallahassee watched him as he unskillfully leaned so that his ear was against the door.

"Stop being a gossiping bitch, Ohio," Tallahassee said as he ate out of one of the cereal boxes.

"They know each other," he whispered as if the two of them were secret agents. "Come over here and listen."

Tallahassee rolled his eyes and headed out of the kitchen.

"Dig yourself your own grave," Tallahassee muttered as he walked toward the front of the house.

Columbus ignored him and stood his ground against the door. He had missed what was said.

Tallahassee leaned against the stairwell. He didn't really care about what Wichita was saying. She was a grumpy bitch pain in his side 99.769% of the time, but there was something in this guy that sparked something in him. He couldn't explain it. He could see Wichita and Jersey out on the porch. He knew he would let him ride with them when they first met him, because he had a feeling he had seen him once before. And it wasn't a good feeling.

Wichita paced on the porch trying her best to keep her footsteps quiet.

"You need to leave," she said quietly in a fierce voice.

"Just in case you haven't noticed the world is ending. Don't you think we should let the past be the past. Isn't that what Abby say?" he asked with a smirk.

She shot him a glare, but he went on.

"She's been avoiding me since I got here. Or maybe that's your doing."

"Do you blame her? The last time we saw you it wasn't a walk in the park." Wichita's anger was evident. She started to pace again. "You had us all fooled."

"It wasn't a game," he muttered honestly. "Things happen. People make mistakes."

"What you did wasn't a 'mistake.' Don't you dare treat it so simply," her voice was raised.

"I wasn't the one who made the mistake. She was. All three of you. You crossed the line and you got burned," his voice was crisp and threatening. He stood closer to Wichita and looked down at her. "I am sorry what Leon's men did, but you crossed us."

Wichita lost it. She couldn't control herself. She lunged at him. She fought him to the ground. He tried to pen her to the ground, but she elbowed him in he face and managed to get the upper hand. She started punching him as hard as she could. He had at least 100 pounds on her, but what Tallahassee didn't understand is who and what Jersey was to Wichita. He stood for everything that had been taken from her. She couldn't even focus anymore on anything but making his face as black and blue as he had done to them two years prior. She didn't even feel Tallahassee pull her off of him. She didn't even see Tallahassee point a gun at Jersey. Jersey stood up with his hands up indicating to Tallahassee that he wasn't going to charge. He wiped the blood from his face with his arm and looked at Wichita.

"Don't blame me because you weren't there," Jersey said with a bit of a snicker. He knew that Tallahassee was there now. He needed to keep his cool. "The past is the past. Zombies are eating us if you haven't noticed!"

Wichita pushed Tallahassee away with all of her might. Tallahassee couldn't hold her and he was surprised by that because she was barely 120 pounds. He benched more than that. This guy had lit something in her, an angry fire that wouldn't be easily put out. Tallahassee walked up to bruising man before him.

"Watch yourself, Jersey, or zombies wont be the only thing you're running from," Tallahassee said threatening. "I guarantee that you don't want to cross me."

Wichita stormed off leaving Jersey and Tallahassee in her wake. Columbus watched as she stormed through the kitchen. She didn't even see her there, like always. Still, he thought he could casually make his entrance.

"uh, Hi," he started.

Wichtia shot him a look in the only way that she could.

"What?" she asked as she folded her arms and took a step back from him.

" Nothing, I just – thought you might want to talk."

"I don't" she said simply.

"Well, if you do," he said taking a minuscule step foreword. "I'm here."

There was an opening in the silence that sat between them and Columbus thought he might take it. He would take the chance.

"He hasn't hurt you had he," he asked timidly.

"Not in ways that you could ever understand," she said quietly looking away from him. She paused and looked at him her arms still folded. "You don't know anything about me Columbus.-"

"Well, if you haven't noticed, I'm trying." Columbus's face was still and honest.

"Well stop then. Before you're in too deep."

Columbus saw her face harden at her own words. He didn't have a response, but she wouldn't even wait for one. She got up and stormed up the stairs. Leaving, Columbus feeling even more empty.


End file.
